


the light behind your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also a sad ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I made my gc emo, Jooheon an Shown r there if u squint, Many a sad, Other, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple day out can go horribly wrong





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was based off of the Shine Forever teaser. The endings are there because my wife didn't want it to end like it did. 
> 
> ||NOT BETA READ||

Minhyuk and Kihyun were belting out lyrics, song after song. There were beautifully wide grins on their faces as they stumbled over english words, Minhyuk giggling as Kihyun hit all the high notes of Bohemian Rhapsody with his faux air of confidence. 

It wasn’t very common that they would get days off like this; just borrowing a car from one of the managers and driving, just driving wherever. Minhyuk at the wheel, Kihyun having claimed shotgun the night earlier so that he could choose the music. The rest of the members stuffed in the back. 

Kihyun was mildly concerned by the maknaes sitting in the boot with no seat belts, but they had assured him that it’d be fine. 

Hoseok had his head hanging out the window as the wind blew through his hair, sunlight dancing across the planes of his face as he relished in the freeing scent of the air.

They were just free, away from the schedules, away from the dance practices and away from the people scrutinising their every move, telling them to be better than what they are capable of being.

Hyungwon watched Jooheon and Changkyun tossing a stripped ball back and forth as they played 20 questions, casually asking the deepest questions as they had many times before. They were bright and cheery at the idea of just spending the day doing whatever they could’ve wanted to.

"What do you consider to be the most important thing in your life?" Jooheon fired at the maknae, eyes glinting with mischief. 

"I could be really cheesey and say you guys, but so many things are essential in my life. My family whom I grew up with gave me all of those experiences when I was young that influenced my opinions and tastes. Music which held me together when I never wanted more to fall apart, the strings of notes backing heartfelt lyrics sewing my soul back together every time it fell apart. You guys, you've become my family who allow me to go through everyday with a smile on my face. You guys are always there to hold my head up high and to support me when doubt poisons my thoughts, I have no idea how I would've done anything without you losers," Changkyun explained with a straight face earning a Hoseok peeking over the back of his seat. 

"Who turned Deep Changkyun Mode on again?" He inquired with the lift of an eyebrow. 

"It was Winnie the Joo over there," Hyungwon commented snarkily as both Changkyun and Wonho giggled at the nickname. 

Everyone slipped back into their games, whether it be tossing a ball, playing cards, singing or even just watching the smiles on the other members' faces. 

The light drizzling rain that had been falling from the sky when they started their journey had started to fall heavier as they were too absorbed in their freedom to notice the outside world. They had been engulfed in lighthearted conversation and smiles. 

Then reality just had to come crashing down when Minhyuk let out a yelp going around a bend in the awful weather, foot slamming on the breaks. It could've been fine. It should've been fine. 

But the vehicle started to lift off the ground. Tossing everyone to the left, maknaes in the back sliding to a collision with the windows. Hyungwon scrambled to hold onto Chankyun, to protect the maknae as best he could as the vehicle keep rolling until they were yet again perched on the tires. 

There was broken glass littered here and there alongside the bundle of boys in the back. 

"Is everyone okay?" Hyunwoo asked in his shaky, but there leader voice. 

Hoseok and Minhyuk were first to offer their confirmations of safety as Changkyun tried to pull himself out of Hyungwon's terrified grip. Small stream of blood dripping from a cut rested on his cheekbone. Jooheon was crying but didn't appear to be bleeding from anywhere when Hyungwon moved to check him over. 

A strangled cry erupted from the driver's seat before there was Minhyuk's panicked voice crying for Kihyun. 

"Kihyun? Kihyun are you okay? Kihyun please say something!" Minhyuk was sobbing as he reached for the main vocal seated next to him. 

"Minhyuk, get him out of the car as gently as you can, Hoseok, get the maknaes out safely, and everyone give me your phones," Hyunwoo instructed as calmly as he was able to given the circumstances. 

Everyone scrambled to hand over their phones as the doors were pushed open, cold air and rain falling inside their damaged ride. Hyunwoo was already checking for which phones had signal to call for help. 

Hoseok was out in the rain as he flipped down his chair, offering his hand to pull out the youngest members who had had a wonderful tumbling time. 

Jooheon was a bit shaky on his feet as he got out, Hyungwon urging Changkyun to follow him out into the rain. Hyungwon was a bit disoriented to say the least as Hoseok climbed back inside to help the lanky visual out, taking not of the dazed look in his eyes and the way he favoured one foot over the other. 

Minhyuk had Kihyun propped up by his body as he carried the barely conscious man, whispering little "it's okay, you're going to be okay"s with every few steps. There was a good deal of red on both of them, although hard to tell if Kihyun's black hair had been soaked with blood or rain. 

"Head wounds always bleed a lot, it's not serious, he's going to be fine," Minhyuk tried to assure himself although his attempts proved fruitless as panic was screaming in his veins.

"Minhyuk, can you give me Kihyun's phone?“ Hyunwoo asked softly. Minhyuk quickly nodded and grabbed the phone from Kihyun's pocket, the blood from his hands smearing across the screen. 

Hyunwoo took a look at the bright screen and cursed before telling someone to do something that sounded like "get help."

They were so far from the nearest town and Kihyun was looking a little worse for wear as Minhyuk gently set him on the ground. 

Hyungwon was lent against a tree as Changkyun had taken off his jacket to support the elder's injured foot much to Hyungwon's disapproval. Jooheon had curled himself into a ball next to his fellow maknaes as he watched the scene before him. 

Hyunwoo was crouched next to Kihyun trying to assess how bad the injuries were without touching the younger. 

"Avoid touching or moving his head, he could have a neck injury," Hyunwoo quietly offered as he tried to maintain a straight face. Everyone was still breathing and that's all that mattered. 

They'd be fine. 

They had to be. 

Hoseok had run off to find help. They would be fine, back on the stage in a week. 

Kihyun's wounds were still bleeding although the rain mixing with it left a rosy liquid running down onto the grass. Minhyuk lightly combed his pale, shaky fingers through Kihyun's dark hair, coming away with crimson which earned a spike of panic in both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. 

He'd be fine. 

Help was coming. 

It all just depended on how fast Hoseok could run.


	2. Ending 1 (sad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk never thought he'd be speaking at Kihyun's funeral.  
> | I recommend listening to The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance for this chapter bc you need to be emotional with me

Shaky hands unfolded the small piece of paper that reminded Minhyuk of what to say. He'd decided to stand up last as his speech was the longest. 

With a deep sigh he began. 

"Dear Yoo Kihyun,   
"I hope you're not mad at me, or at the weather. I'm mad at myself of course, if I had just been more careful while driving, we could've avoided all of this," he cast a glance to the smooth surface of his best friend's coffin and fought to repress the fresh onslaught of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks like the raindrops on windows that just reminded him of that day. 

"Today it rained, all I could see was your face. And oh God do I wish it had been you before the accident. I wish it wasn't you standing there, blood running down your face as you blamed me so viciously for something that is entirely my fault. I wish it had been you telling me that it was fine, that you don't blame me for what happened, but Hoseok found me locked in my room screaming at you to stop, crying that I was sorry, so so sorry. He held me and rubbed circles on my back just like you used to whenever I was upset. 

"It took him so much effort to convince me to stand here and relay my feelings to your family and friends who love you so much. I'm the culprit in their eyes and my own. 

"Do you remember that time when we filmed the Who Are You for No Mercy? You laughed at me when I put my arm around your shoulder and told me that I was an idiot but you wanted me to stick around. 

"Do you remember the late night conversations when I had crawled onto your bunk and confessed all of my doubt about how far I would get, how soon I'd be eliminated, how I'd just disappoint my family yet again? You told me that if I tried my best I would make it and even if I didn't that you would still be proud of me. 

"Huh, I didn't notice that I was crying," Minhyuk choked out as he hastily wiped at his face, "you always said that you didn't like to see me cry, I promised myself I wouldn't let you see me cry again. I promise I won't cry anymore, I'll just finish this speech and bid my goodbyes. 

"I can near you nagging me even now. My hair hasn't been brushed, I don't think I've eaten since you left, but for me that's improvement. You're obviously upset that I've been taking such terrible care of myself and making all of the others worry, making Hoseok have to coax me into drinking water. 

"It's like my life lost purpose without you in it. I can't find that bright light you used to say would never burn out. Turns out you kept it alight. 

"Kihyun, I love you so much, you mean the world to me and I'm so sorry that it can't even be properly put into words how much I wish I could turn back time and make sure that you stayed safe.

“Goodbye my friend, 23 years was too short. There will never be a day where I do not miss you."

\- 

After Kihyun had been buried Hoseok wrapped his arm around Minhyuk's shoulders that were shaking with sobs as they walked back to their ride. 

Minhyuk felt a cold hand slide into his and a little whisper in his ear before both disappeared and the tears came again. 

 

"I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself super emotional writing this


	3. Ending 2 (happy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poor excuse for fluff for everyone who got too emotional before

Lee Minhyuk was going to punch Yoo Kihyun in is stupid little face. Twice. 

Once for making everyone worry themselves half to death. 

Once for taking so long to wake up that they had been told to prepare for the worst. 

It was all fine, Kihyun was awake, no sign of trauma to the brain, no memory loss. 

Just a bit confused. 

 

Life at the dorm was a tad different from what Kihyun was used to. He'd been out for a few days and kept in hospital a few more. 

Returning to a clean dorm with food cooking on the stove was certainly not what Kihyun expected. 

"Do you like it? We cleaned so you wouldn't feel the need to while you're recovering," Jooheon explained with a bright smile. 

“It's... Nice..." Kihyun replied in a soft voice, "Can I go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Absolutely. You'll have to sleep on the couch for tonight since everyone is worried and Minhyuk is hiding in your room," Hyunwoo mentioned as he pointed Kihyun over to the sofa adorned with fluffy pillows, fuzzy blankets, his favourite book and a hamster plush. 

"I've never seen anything other than that book before... Where'd you get all that?" Kihyun inquired nervously as he plonked himself down on the soft fabrics.

"Your mother was very through with the fact that you would be comfortable so she brought a bunch of pillows and blankets for you," Jooheon chirped, pulling a blanket over the human hamster who was busy snuggling himself down to sleep.

 

When Kihyun woke up, he didn't expect to have three faces staring at him. Changkyun with a bowl of unnervingly green soup, Minhyuk with a mug of tea and Hoseok having a hard time holding all of the medication Kihyun had been sent home with. 

"Cmon Ki, you need to eat and take your meds," Hoseok stated as he set the containers down and helped the vocalist to sit up. 

Changkyun practically spoon fed him, Hoseok made sure he took all of his meds, but Minhyuk set the tea on the coffee table and left. 

"Tell Minhyuk I don't blame him for anything," Kihyun pleaded as Hoseok gave him a nod and scurried off. 

-

The first dance practice Kihyun was permitted to attend AND participate in was filled with a lot of worried glances and Hyungwon sitting out halfway through because his ankle was acting up. 

Hyunwoo kept suggesting breaks every ten minutes, asking if he needed to sit down and Changkyun already with a chair when Kihyun said he was feeling a bit dizzy. Hoseok produced an ice cold bottle of water seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to the younger while everyone kept asking if he needed anything. 

Although it was a bit annoying that he wasn't allowed to do anything for himself, it was kinda nice being doted on for once.


End file.
